No le gustaba esa persona
by AbitofSugar
Summary: No le gustaban muchas cosas de esa persona.


**Título:** No le gustaba esa persona  
 **Serie:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
 **Pareja:** Spamano  
 **Summary:** _No le gustaban muchas cosas de esa persona._  
 **Advertencias:** -  
 **Clasificación:** K+  
 **Palabras:** 682

* * *

 **No le gustaba esa persona**

Romano fijó sus ojos miel en la persona que estaba tumbada en un sofá delante de él. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios, como si estuviera soñando con algo realmente agradable.

A él no le gustaba esa persona.

Todas las personas que le buscaban solamente querían la herencia que le había dejado el Imperio Romano -por no decir lo poco que le había dejado- y él seguro que no era una excepción. ¿Quién, al fin y al cabo, le daría cobijo, comida y protección por nada? Él no era Veneziano.

Cerrando sus pequeños puños, apretó los dientes y le pegó un cabezazo en el estómago para despertarlo: se lo merecía. Él era pequeño y no muy fuerte, por el momento eso era lo máximo que podía hacer.

La persona que dormía en el sofá se levantó como un resorte, encogido sobre sí mismo y con una cara de susto que parecía que le diera a dar un infarto.

—¡Romano! —Se quejó—. ¿Se puede saber por qué me despiertas así?

—Tengo hambre.

No pensaba decirle que pensaba que le había pasado algo. Lo que le pasase no era asunto suyo.

España se levantó con mala cara y se dirigió a la cocina, sabiendo que el pequeño país a su protección lo seguiría. Cuando quería, Romano era absolutamente adorable.

—Está bien, ¿quieres que haga churros? —Intentó no sonreír. Había leído por algún lado que no se podía sonreír a los niños cuando hacían algo mal para que no pensasen que aceptaban ese comportamiento, pero tampoco podía dejarlo sin comer.

Romano asintió con su cabecita, mirándolo fijamente.

No le gustaba esa persona.

Siempre estaba sonriendo e intentando abrazarlo y le decía que le llamase jefe. No le gustaba que le diera to!ates y le dijese que se parecía a uno.

No le gustaba que siempre estuviese sonriendo, pero ta!poco le gustaba que no le sonriese.

Sin necesidad de que le dijera nada, el niño puso la mesa y Antonio sonrió un poquito más para sí mismo al ver que lo había hecho sin armar un desastre.

—No te olvides de ponerte una servilleta al cuello —Le recordó, ya con una sonrisa visible mientras él mismo se la colocaba. Romano se quejó, murmurando palabras que un niño no debería conocer, con la carita totalmente roja, como los tomates que tanto le gustaban.

Años más tarde, aunque Romano había reconocido -solo ante sí mismo- que España le gustaba, que no quería la herencia de su abuelo -por que un idiota como él no podía tener razones ocultas- sino solo una familia, y que no era una mala persona, aún había cosas de él que no le gustaban.

No le gustaban los días en los que no se le podía hablar porque eran los días en los que sus niños -o subordinados, como él insistía en llamarlos- se habían separado de él, traicionándolo.

No le gustaba la manera en la que parecía agradar a todo el mundo -porque él era suyo, maldición- incluídas las tortugas.

No le gustaban sus dos mejores amigos, porque esos sí que sí tenían intenciones ocultas y podían contaminarlo

Y por supuesto no le gustaba cuando no sonreía. Porque ese no era él joder.

Así que cuando no era él, se sentaba a su lado en silencio y lo abrazaba, acariciándole la espalda para ver si _su_ España, el que era un idiota sonriente que no tenía remedio, regresaba.

Por suerte, como España era un idiota -aunque un idiota con un pasado-, eso solo conseguía que una débil sonrisa apareciese en su rostro.

—Lovi, estaremos juntos por siempre, ¿verdad?

Lovino asintió, matándole por dentro el hecho de que iba a volver a Italia con su hermano menor para unificar su país y conseguir la independencia y que en unos días sería él el causante de que su sonrisa de apagase.

—Siempre —mintió. Y el corazón se le encogió un poquito al ver que Antonio sonreía un poco más y le devolvía el abrazo en una súplica muda para que él no le abandonara.

—Solo te necesito a tí, Lovi.

* * *

Estos dos son demasiado adorables cuando quieren. Antonio es precisamente lo que le falta a Lovino para ser feliz.

Este también es un reto, con las palabras tortuga y servilleta.


End file.
